


Happy

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Love, Modern, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wives and husbands working together isn't always bliss.... Edward's just lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SketchLockwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchLockwood/gifts).



> This is for my lovely fiancee Robin :) I love you and you have inspired my writing more than you know ;) and I really can't wait until the day I become your weird, annoying wife :p

Her heels clicked noisily on the floor and she could feel eyes boring into her back as she walked. She knew who it was. Who it had to be. A happy smile came to her lips, transforming it completely. Even as she continued to walk she could picture Edward's eager expression watching her movements. Whipping her head around quickly, she spotted him. With a heavy book in his hands and his head bent as he talked, he appeared to be deep in conversation with a student of theirs. Of course, Elizabeth knew better. A mischievous smile was playing on his thin lips and she could see him shot curious looks at her. 

"Hello, Miss, looking good." The teenager told her, flippantly, a smirk on his lips. His eyes scanned her body but in his youth, he barely seemed to take anything in. His face turned into a beetroot red and for a fleeting moment, Elizabeth felt amused. If only for a few moments.... He looked incredibly young and very cheeky. 

She could feel Edward's heated gaze on them both and the previous glint in his blue eyes had vanished. Even as the student next to him babbled distractedly, his gaze never faltered from Elizabeth. The woman he had adored for so long. He could see the amusement on her face and it didn't help his annoyance one bit. He wanted to shout at the youth, to make him see the error of his ways but his professionalism stopped him. Losing his job over some jumped up teenage boy hardly seemed appealing to him. 

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere, young man?" She asked the boy, her voice stern. A hint of steel in her words. She watched as he started to squirm and shuffle his feet before answering her. She knew he was going to attempt to lie. The guilt was written all over his face. His blush seemed to deepen considerably and within moments, he looked almost purple. 

With her inquiring eyes fixed purely on him, he simply nodded before speaking to her.

"Yes, Miss. Detention." He mumbled, softly to her. His voice was low and quiet and she oddly felt sorry for him. After all, she too was young once, many years ago. 

Her voice was not as stern as she talked to him this time but even so, she still sounded very much like his teacher. His unsteady gaze never wavered from hers, even as he became even more embarrassed. 

"Well, off you go. That's a good boy." She knew she sounded faintly patronising but the words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself. Even so, he quickly obeyed her and began to walk away from her.

His feet shuffled slowly as he walked and she almost felt the desire to scold him. The desire vanished as she noticed Edward watching her. She could see the annoyance in his eyes and the tension in his shoulders. It made her smile. Not that he was annoyed but that he cared enough to become annoyed so easily....

A smile came to her. It was happy as before. Edward soon returned it and she wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms tightly around him. To show just how much she loved him. Being surrounded by hundreds of teenagers stopped her but the desire remained. Her smile turned into a grin when Edward too started to smile at her. 

'See, he's not always Mr Grumpy.' She thought happily as she continued walking towards the headmistress. Her head was filled with thoughts of him and his smile even as she entered her meeting. She tried to switch off but found herself unable to. She knew apart of her wanted to think of Edward, of his smile and even the way his forehead crinkles when he's annoyed but it proved to be a distraction she couldn't rid herself of.

"Miss Woodville, are you okay? You seem distracted." Mrs Beaufort, for once, sounded concerned. It snapped Elizabeth immediately back into reality. Margaret Beaufort, in her five years of being head, had never once diverted from her cool, aloof persona. One furious shout from her and it would cause teachers and students alike to run for the nearest exits. Elizabeth could easily remember staff meetings ending in tears simply because of the woman before her.

A small frown came to her face and it took her a few moments to answer Margaret. She couldn't help sound hesitant as she did. After all, she almost wanted to ask where she'd found a heart! The impertinent question vanished from her mind as she remembered the mortgage she and her husband had yet to pay off....

"I'm fine, thank you. Just a headache." She told her, not entirely lying. The small office felt warm and stuffy and her head was beginning to ache badly. She felt the desire to rub her temples in an attempt to soothe the ache that had formed but she couldn't bring herself to. It would be a sign of weakness and that was not something she was willing to do. 

Margaret merely nodded and then turned her attention to the half-filled appraisal form in front of her. Her concern had seemed to vanish and once again she was professional. Elizabeth almost wanted to groan. Another half an hour of Margaret's company would test most people's patience.

She could picture her husband arriving home expecting to see her, only to be left disappointed. Would he worry about her? Or would he simply carry on as normal? She doubted the second but the thought barged its way into her very tired mind. 

x

"I'm home." She called out, tiredly, as she opened the door. She dropped her keys in the glass bowl and quickly took off her coat. Her heels clicked as she walked on the laminated floor and the sound made her want to wince. Her headache was really starting to make her feel unwell. She waited for a response to her words but found none. 

As she walked into the kitchen, however, she found out why. Standing next to the oven, donned in a flowery apron was, Edward. A wooden spoon was in his hands as he sung along to the radio on the window ledge. He was obviously dancing along too as Elizabeth soon spotted him jiggling his hips happily. A grin came to her face and she couldn't stop the giggles bursting from her. 

Edward spun around quickly at the sound, almost dropping the spun as he did. The blush that came to his pale face was so endearing that Elizabeth couldn't help but want to hug him. It was a desire she didn't fight as moments later, she wrapped her arms tightly around him. His aftershave seemed to surround her and for a few moments, she merely hugged with her eyes shut tight. She wanted to savour the moment. The way Marvin Gaye was on in the background and just how happy she felt. 

Slowly, Edward's concerned words broke into her happy silence and she found herself looking at him. Even as he blushed, he still looked concerned. 

"I just wanted to hug you." She explained to him, as she smiled happily, her headache almost forgotten about. 

Kissing her forehead softly, Edward smiled at her. He also pulled her closer into him, hugging her tightly to him. His mouth dropped into an 'O' shape and he only spoke one word. She knew it was happy but she couldn't help teasing him. It was just in her nature. 

"Oh." 

Edward looked happy. Much happier than he had earlier that day and for that she was glad. As he hugged her, she kissed his cheek softly, not quite being able to reach his lips...

"Is that okay, dear hubby?" She asked him, once she had kissed him. Her words were teasing, as if she expected him to disagree. 

Of course he didn't disagree with her but he also didn't tease her either with she had expected. His words were serious and happy as he spoke. She couldn't take her eyes away from him as he did. The intensity of them capturing her attention entirely.

"Of course it is. It always is, sweetheart. How did the meeting with Margaret go?" His voice was soft like silk and he stroked her messy hair as he did. The action was almost too loving for husband and for a few seconds, she didn't know what to say. What was wrong with her husband? She gazed into his eyes but saw nothing to worry her. It was only love. She almost felt the desire to laugh at her thoughts. Perhaps, simply perhaps, he was trying to be loving.

A smile came to her face and it didn't vanish for the entire time she spoke, even as she spoke of their dreaded boss... Edward's eyes never left her once and it seemed she was all that mattered in that moment. He smiled as she spoke and she knew he was just as happy as she.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is okay, please comment.


End file.
